Hetalia Room Mates
by ThexSituAsian
Summary: Andorra has just finished her last college year with all the other countries, and has been living with her parents for some while now. She decides finally that she wants to go out and be a roommate. After going to live with Spain, her college friend -and crush- she suddenly goes through a lot of changes, and a run in with the other countries, or 2p's.
1. Searching

**Room Mates  
**

I smiled happily, strolling out of the doors of my college, the International University of the World. I had graduated a little while ago and had to stop by to

get my extra belongings from my dorm room, which I shared with my friends, Sydney and Elizabeta. I had been living with my parents for the time being, and

decided I should see if I could live with one of my college friends; be a roommate.

After setting my things in the back of my black Ford F-150, along with my suitcases, I got in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. I was wearing my

Amnesia grunt hoodie, keeping the hood up so my short, almost boyish chestnut hair wasn't seen, except for a bang hanging over my eye, with a white tank

top underneath that had the like sign from Facebook and said 'You like this', along with a frilly purple skirt and some striped leggings, not to mention the high

black metal boots my other friend Sydney got me to make me look taller; I was only about 5'4. On my legs were two plastic braces that I had to wear because I

accidently happened to dive off a diving bored wrong and injured my legs. Before driving off, I retrieved my phone from my pocket and texted a couple of my

friends to see if they wouldn't mind a roommate. A few said they would have me as one, the rest either already had one or didn't have enough room for one. I

smiled and drove to the closest friend.

I strolled up to the door, going along the concrete path until I was in front of his house. I knocked softly and slipped my hands back in the pockets of my

hoodie, feeling the brown fabric on the inside while I waited. The door opened slowly and icy blue eyes locked on me; they were stern, but softened as they

noticed who I was.

I let out a soft chuckle and reached up to ruffle the German's short and perfectly combed back blonde hair. "Hey, Ludwig!" He frowned as I did so, yet

smiled a small, but sincere smile as he responded, "Hallo Melissa."

"I'm here about being your awesome roommate!" He nodded, seeming a little happier and led me inside. I didn't last two hours. Ludwig had so many rules

that had to do with obeying and time limits and being clean. I left shortly after and drove off to the next person's house. Now this one friend was special. I was

introduced to him in my second year of college by a good friend. She said he was really nice; now I doubt all of her suggestions. I didn't want to live with him,

but I still had to try.

I parked my car in the driveway by his car, a sleek black Nepta convertible with white streaks. I slowly walked up to the fancy door, grasping the keys in my

pockets in case I needed to make a quick escape. When the door opened, I groaned at the sight. The French man, Francis, was there of course.

"Bon'jour, Mon Ami!" He smirked at me, winking one of his deep blue eyes. He had his wavy blond hair held up by a blue ribbon, but something wasn't right

about him. He was naked, only wearing a rose to cover his _'vital regions'_. I laughed nervously, clearing my throat and shaking my head, backing away. "Never

mind."

One after another, none of the houses I seemed to fit in. I then ended up just sitting in my car, the engine off. I was in the middle of nowhere, I was lost

now. I closed my eyes, listening to the birds chirping and then suddenly there was silence. I frowned, thinking to myself. What if I can't find a place to stay, I

can't go back to Mom and Dad… In the dead silence, my phone began beeping loudly. I jumped in shock at the sudden sound, waiting for my heart to restart

before picking it up and checking it. 'New text message.' _Hola mi tomate! Sorry I took so long to reply to your text message! I was just a bit busy lol well you're_

welcome to stay at my place. Here's my address. I really hope you can stay with me! But if you got this too late, then I guess… I missed my chance! Hope to see you!"

I checked the address, and then looked up at where I was. His house wasn't too far from where I was now! I turned on the engine, driving down the

direction's I was given by my GPS. I got to a small area; a secret driveway. I turned down it and continued down the path until I got to an opening in the trees.

It was beautiful, emerald green grass as far as I could see. In the middle was a large house, it looked fancy yet laid-back and cozy. It had white walls and

a red roof, as well as two stories and what looked like a pool in the back. There were small steps up to the door and two windows on each side of the door,

the curtains closed. I turned off my car, right next to a tomato red Audi A4 and then got my things from the back, locking my car and heading off to the house. It

didn't look too far away from where I was at first. Yeah… It was pretty far away. The longer I walked, the more tired I got. By the time I reached his house, the

sun had started setting and the sky was a lovely shade of orange and pink. I growled in annoyance as I reached his door, dropping my stuff on the patio for a

moment to stretch. I then picked them back up, knocking on the door with my elbow. After not too long, the door opened, my heart stopped and my knees

wobbled softly.

The Spaniard was smiling his familiar, brilliant white smile; his olive green eyes locked with mine, the mesmerizing color making my breath get caught in my

throat. He was wearing a white no-sleeved shirt that clung to his well-toned torso, still allowing me to see his sun kissed tan skin and muscles. His short

chocolate locks were messy as always and hanging in his eyes.

"M-Melissa! Mi tomate!" He gasped in his smooth Spanish accent. To keep you updated, he called me 'mi tomate', or 'his tomato' ever since our first year

together in college because whenever he talked to me or saw me or made eye contact with me, I would blush as red as a ripe tomato.

"H-Hey Antonio…" I smiled at him slightly, letting him take my bags from me. I was surprised he could even walk from how bouncy he was now; he looked

so excited, like he was having a total freak out from me coming here. He bound up the stairs and called to me, "Make yourself at home! Well, since this is going

to be your home!" Antonio laughed softly and I looked around the large hallway. It was magnificent. There was a large staircase that lead up to another hall.

Straight ahead was the living room; I could see the back of the couch. There was also a large Spanish flag on the wall above a wooden table that had a gold

lamp on it, plus a portable phone. The walls were white and the edges of the stairs had golden brown wood. There was a grandfather clock beside the

entrance to the living room, two columns from the floor to the roof of the entrance.

I walked forward before stopping since I had spotted Antonio strolling down the stairs, stopping at the last step to look at me. I blushed faintly, staring

into his eyes. His stupid, yet cute grin crawled across his face and he took two long strides to me, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling his face to my

short, kiwi scented hair after knocking my hoodie off my head and murmured, "I missed you, mi tomate~" I blushed and threw my arms around his torso and lay

my head to his shirt, "Yeah, missed you too."

This felt so normal; hugging him like this. It felt like he always wanting me near him, in his arms. It felt like… like… I snapped out of my daydreaming as

Tonio's grip loosened on me and I looked up at him, confused. He just smiled sweetly and motioned to the clock.

"Churro time~" He purred and I looked at the time; almost five o'clock. Antonio always had a time that he made and ate churros, which was at five.

"Make me one." I smiled softly as he walked to the left, into the kitchen. I skipped to the living room and plopped down on the soft, vanilla colored couch.

A warm hand brushed my cheek and I gasped, jumping from shock before turning to look at Antonio, who was smiling widely. He held out a churro and

purred, "You would like a churro, no?"

"Sure." I took the warm churro and began to nibble it. It was cinnamony and delicious. [[Why that's what she said *shot*]] "Thanks." I mumbled to him.

"Aha, de nada, mi tomate." He purred and jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to me. We spent, maybe, an hour and a half watching T.V and

eating churros. All I remember after was falling asleep, laying on Antonio's shoulder.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I yawned, trying to look around in the dark room. I spotted the digital clock on the t.v, it said about three twenty four. I

groaned and sat up, I was feeling sore from sleeping on Antonio's shoulder. He was sleeping soundly, quiet snores rising from his chest. His breath washed

over my face, it smelled sweet and was warm. I stretched a bit and pushed him a bit, "Antonio... Toni... Wake up..."

He opened his eyes, and it was then that I noticed just how close we were. His eyes were right there, gazing into mine. I could tell now that my sight

finally adjusted. He flashed a smile that gleamed in the dark and he purred in a groggy voice, "Si, Melly?"

"We should... go to bed..." I began to get up, helping him up as well. He seemed to be barely awake, stumbling as he stood. He took my arm and lead

me upstairs into a large room, opening the door for me.

The room had leaf green colored wallpaper with wool carpeting. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, a canopy over it. It had purple

covers and light blue pillows, my two main favorite colors! There was a large window with a light blue curtain over it, an oak dresser next to it. I smiled as I

spotted my bag, picking it up and bringing it to the dresser, deciding to unpack in the morning.

Antonio came up behind me and hugged me gingerly, yawning in my ear, "Ah... I'm... going to bed... my room is right across from yours if you need me...

Buenos noches..." He kissed my cheek gently and turned, trudging out and closing the door behind him. I changed into long, pink silk pajamas and hopped on

the bed face first, slowly drifting into sleep...


	2. First Day

The glinting of light shining in my eyes made me roll over, curling up in the blankets. But the light still shone on my face. I let out an annoyed sigh and sat up, my bangs hanging in my face. I yawned loudly and stretched, getting up and lumbering to the window. I closed the curtain all the way before laying back out under the blankets. I stared at the digital clock, smiling as it said only about nine o'clock.

"… Antonio won't mind me sleeping in…" I mumbled to myself, closing my eyes again and quickly drifting into sleep.

**The next day.**

"Buenas tardes~!" That all too familiar and chipper accent purred, Antonio bounding into the room. I sighed and sat up again, looking at him, "What... Afternoon?"

He smirked and walked over, sitting on the bedside next to me, "Si~ You slept rather late!" I glanced over at the clock; two thirty five p.m. I ran a hand through my messy hair, shaking my head, "Eyii... Um... Would you mind... if I slept a little longer? I haven't really gotten that much sleep lately..." His face fell and he looked away, "Oh... Okay... well, I kind of wanted to go swimming today with you... since this was our first day as room mates..." He pouted, staring down. I immediately felt bad, sighing and pulling the covers off.

"Whatever, whatever... I'll go swimming with you..." His face lightened up and he hopped onto his feet, punching a fist in the air.

"Yay! Meet you out there, Melly!" He cheered and sprinted out of the room. I sat there and shook my head, "El stupido..." I giggled and took out my cobalt blue bikini that had a gold ring connecting the two breast pads, with matching shorts that had a ring connecting the hips. I fixed up mp braces slowly, trying to make them more movable. I quickly changed into the bikini and grabbed a towel, running/hobbling out downstairs and to the large pool.

I stopped and stood in awe at the amazing sight of the pool. There was marble tile around it, the pool water a clear blue. Gold tile lined the water and there was a large white slide leading into the water. Screen was bordering the large area, somewhere near the left of the screening was a lounge chair and a small glass table with some drinks in a cooler on it.

Antonio suddenly hugged me from behind, making me squeal in shock. He laughed loudly and poked my cheek, "Aw, Melly! You are blushing so much!" He teased, kissing my cheek.

I blushed and thrashed around, screaming at him, "S-Stop it, you jerk!" I laughed as well, pushing against his face, "You know better than to scare me, you butt!" I stuck my tongue out at him, shoving away and stumbling towards the pool, stopping myself before I fell in. I gasped as I made an impact with the water, trying not to laugh as I came up. "Your fault, you know!"

"What?! It is not my fault! You liar!" He pouted, crossing his arms. I smirked and started splashing around, "Y-You jerk! I can't swim!" I cried and went under, making sure to stay under.

"M-Melly!" I heard him scream as he jumped in the pool, causing a big splash. I closed my eyes and drifted under water as he grabbed me, pulling me out of the water, "Melly! Are you okay?!" He cried, caressing my face.

I soon reached up, grabbing his shoulders and dunking him over without a warning. He thrashed around for a little and came up, soaked, "Melly! You tricked me!"

"Uh, yeah I did!" I laughed, climbing out of the warm water and sprinting -carefully since it was slippery- to the slide. I climbed up and -once arriving at the top- sat patiently. But as I stared down at the water that seemed so far away, I gulped and backed up a bit, getting immediately nervous.

But I suddenly felt something warm against my bare back and I looked up, staring at Antonio. who was grinning like a fool -or like always.- Haha, yeah...

He wrapped his warm arms around my waist and put his legs on either sides of mine, "You ready? No need to be scared~ I've got you..." He purred gently into my ear. I blushed as red as a tomato and nodded, "O-Oui..." He smirked and pushed off, shoving us down the slide. At first, I screamed like _hell_ because making impact with water wasn't on the top of 'things I would like to do again' list, but I felt Antonio behind me and I lifted my arms, laughing along with him as we splashed into the water.

I popped up, smiling and staring at him, "You were more scared than me." He rolled his eyes, "Of course I was, of course I was." He smirked at me, shaking his head, "You just love lieing."

"Pfft, no. I'm always telling the truth~!" I chuckled, standing on the bottom the pool. Antonio put a finger to my nose and then brought it back, as if to make it longer, "Boop! Pinocchio~!" I snapped at his finger, trying to bite him.

"Meanie." I mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting out. Gonna go and do some work. You staying in?" He asked, looking at me and starting to get out. "Oh, no... It's fine. I can get out and wait for you."

He smirked, "You'll wait for me to finish my work?" He sat down on the steps in the water.

"Well, of course..." I blushed, looking to the side. "Why wouldn't I? You're the person who's letting me stay at your house!" He rolled his eyes, getting up and out of the water. He took a towel out of a cupboard next to the screen door leading inside. It was light purple and had turtles decorated on it. He wrapped it around his waist and walked back to me, holding out a hand to me, "Want to come with me?"

I blushed a high level of red and took his hand, climbing out slowly, "U-Uh... okay..." I smiled and grabbed a towel matching to his and wrapped it under my arms, covering my torso and upper thighs. We walked inside and I headed up to the bathroom, going in to take a quick shower.

I sighed happily, plopping down on my bed. I changed into a comfortable and loose grey short with jean shorts and slippers, and had began filing my nails down. I pulled out two shades of red nail polish and set them on the night stand, the door to my room creaking open. I stared up and smiled as Antonio stepped in, wearing a matching outfit to mine, just he was wearing jeans.

"Hey, Melly~ I have a question." He mumbled quietly, sitting on the floor in front of me.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Well, I know you're cousins with Arthur, that British guy, right?"

"Um, yeah... Why, exactly?" His face flushed and he fiddled his thumbs.

"I was... wondering... How a lemon so sour could be related to a peach so sweet!" [[Gravity Falls, FTW]] I blushed as I realized what he meant, panicking and rubbing the back of my head, "H-Hah! H-He's not to bad o-once you get to know him."

"Si, si, of course." He smiled and took the nail polish, laying my foot on his knee, "Let me get that for you."

I rose an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and let him do so.

After getting my nails done by Antonio, I walked downstairs and to the kitchen, picking up the phone. "Hey, Toni? Can I order pizza?" I called, listening to the water in the shower as he stopped his singing, "Eh? Eh? Oh, um, sure! Go ahead!" I chuckled and dialed the number for _Marco's Pizza_, ordering a cheese pizza. Thirty minutes passed, and me and Antonio were sitting on the sofa together, watching some movie; _October Skies, _when the doorbell rang.

"Not it!"

"Not it! Agh!" I groaned, hitting him smack-dab in the face with a throw pillow as he grinned at me. I stood and walked to the door, opening it and receiving the box, "Thanks." I paid the delivery man and walked back in, "Pizza!"

Antonio was there almost immediately, looking like an excited puppy as he stared at the box. I set it down and we both got a slice.

"... I feel... dead." I mumbled, sprawling out on the couch, over Antonio. He rose an eyebrow, "Why?" He asked, petting my belly.

I giggled and squirmed, "Stop it! And I feel dead because I am like... full as crap."

"Full as crap?"

"You know what I meant." I rolled my eyes and rolled onto my stomach, yawning and sitting up. It was about six p.m, and I was already tired. "I'm gonna head up to bed..." I smiled at him, getting up.

"Oh... aw... okay, sleep well." He waved his hand at me. I hugged him quickly and ran off up the stairs before he could react. I jumped into my bed, not caring to change into pajamas. I turned on the small radio on my night stand, my gaze focusing on the dresser. And my bag next to it. I was going to empty it today...

"Oh well, always got tomorrow." I shrugged, changing the sound on the radio to waves crashing on sand, and slowly closed my eyes, yawning and falling into sleep, not knowing tomorrow would be one of the most life-changing days ever...


	3. Leaving

**Chapter Three**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The alarm went off on the nightstand next to me… But I was already up~

I turned off the alarm and walked out of my room, smiling like a fool, "Well, I hope Antonio isn't up yet, so I can make breakfast. I did learn from the best!" I gloated to myself and started down the stairs. Today I was wearing my light blue shirt with see through lace sleeves that went to my elbows, as well as my short denim jean shorts, pink and blue knee high socks on my feet, furry slippers on them.

I stopped on the last step and froze, looking at the male standing in the kitchen, flipping pancakes.

"A-Antonio?! Why are you up this early?" I asked, crossing my arms in annoyance. He jumped and stared over at him, obviously shocked I was there.

"I'm sorry! I was oblivious to the fact you wanted to wake up early and prepare some delicious breakfast for us!"

"Don't try using big words on me, thanks." I rolled my eyes and gaited up to him, "Let me help you fix those pancakes. My treat."

He glanced at me and smiled, "Okay, set out the plates, I'm already almost done."

"Oh, you suck."

"So do you!"

"Nyeh!"

"Nyeh!" I threw my arms up and growled at him while heading to the cupboard, pulling out the plates and silverware. I set them out and sat down, running a hand through my short hair.

"Do you have some maple syrup from Matthew? You know? That guy from college who always appeared out of nowhere and scared us to death?" I laughed curiously.

"I believe I do, Melly~!" He turned and pulled out a small container of the brown golden liquid. "Here it is!"

I held out a hand and smiled, taking it, "Thanks, and I told you to never call me Melly."

"You call me Toni!"

"But you don't care when I do. 'Cause you like it." He placed the plate with the pancakes on it in the middle of the table and sat down in front of me, "Dig in!"

I put on of the pancakes on my plate and poured the maple syrup over it, putting some on his after he asked. We ate for a little while and I cleaned the dishes for him.

I got up after and headed into the family room, turning on the t.v I felt a soft hand on my head, brushing through my hair, "Melissa… I need to tell you something."

I looked up and tilted my head, "What? What is it?"

"Well, of course you know the Olympics and all." He asked, walking around the couch and sitting next to me.

"Of course I do!" I smiled; I was a really big fan of the Olympics, and always wished to go into it at one point in my life.

"Ah, I assumed you would. To let you know, I am going to be gone for the Olympics for the next few days. You can watch me while I do some of the trials. Just look for the team competing for Spain!" He laughed softly and hugged me tight, "Lo siento, mi tomatita…"

I frowned softly and hugged him back, laying my head to his shoulder and closer my eyes, "Can't I come with you? Please? It'll be less trouble."

"No, no. I don't want anything to happen to the house, and I think you could keep good care of it."

"Really?" He nodded and released the hug, "I'm heading out know. I'm sorry; I'll see you after the ending ceremony." He picked up a few bags and turned towards the door, opening it, yet he stopped and looked at me. "I'll… I'll really miss you, Missy."

I stared at him and felt a blush form across my face while I sat up and stared at him, "I'll miss you a lot more than you will me." I whimpered quietly.

He smiled and sighed as he walked out. I shook my head and got up, locking the door after he left. "I'll really miss you…" I mumbled, flipping through the channels. I suppose a few hours passed while I watched a movie, looking up at the time. "Dammnit… I should make some dinner. Pretty kind of late." I looked in the kitchen and found a container of tomato soup, taking it out and starting to heat it up. I finally did and ate it all, lying out on the couch with a full belly.

I watched some Avatar the Last Air Bender for a while before I felt tired and turned off the t.v, getting up and turning off the lights. I got to my bedroom and pursed my lips, "Why not… sleep in Antonio's room, he shouldn't mind. He isn't here after all." I smiled and quickly changed into matching lilac sweat pants and top. After brushing my hair a couple times, I walked to his room and lay out on his large bed, "Ah..." Just as I closed my eyes, the phone rang loudly next to me.

"Ah! Holy hell!" I jumped up and picked it up, yawning, "Hello? Who is it?"

"Melly? That was quick! I was just calling to tell you I was on the plane to London now, how are you?" My heart beat quickly and I smiled, biting my bottom lip, "Antonio! H-Hah, that's wonderful! Hey, when you get there, will you see if you can say hi to my cousin Arthur for me?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and yawning loudly.

"Oh, of course! I really miss you! I miss you so much, Melly. I cannot wait to see you again~!" I began to blush hard, looking away and mumbling quietly, "I miss you even more…" It hit me that we sounded like a new couple, which didn't help me keep from blushing harder.

"I doubt that!" He laughed loudly into the phone, a voice in Spanish able to be heard in the background. "Oh, that's my que to turn off my electronics! Sorry, mi tomate~ I'll see you another day. Adios-"

"Wait!" I blurted out, covering my mouth as I blushed hard.

"Que? What is it, mi tomate~?" I twirled a finger through my hair gently and looked down, holding the phone to my ear, "Can… can you tell me good night?"

There was a pause, before I heard him laugh quietly, a hint of sadness in his voice, "Of course I can. I will tell you good night every single night if it means making you happy… As long as you're happy, I'm happy." I could just feel his soft hand on my shoulder and I smiled, sighing quietly. The feeling disappeared and I lay back on the bed.

A quiet purr rose from his throat and he exclaimed gently, "Buenos noches~" After that, the phone hung up and I shook my head, "I miss you so much…" I set the phone on the holder, a strange feeling on the back of my neck. I turned around and looked around in the dark, frowning at the shadows moving. "I-I'm just… imagining…" I yawned and closed my eyes, going to sleep a little while after.


	4. Stolen

**Chapter Four **

It was a week after the day Antonio left, and I turned back and forth, whimpering in the bed. I was having a nightmare that I was alone in a dark room, people surrounding me with whips and chains. One stepped up, whipping the chain across my chest, causing me to scream out in pain and cry for Antonio. The pain was unbearable and shot through me, making every nerve in my body seem to singe. It became overwhelming and I shot up under the covers, shrieking out, "Antonio!" I felt tears stream down my face and rubbed my torso, feeling what felt like a scar across my skin. "What the…" I looked down and my eyes widened; my night gown was ripped and a large marking that looked like it was from a whip strike was there. "… No way… This is... just my imagination!" I shook my head and quickly got out of the bed, taking a shower.

I got dressed into some of Antonio's clothing today, wearing a dark green button up shirt with some sweats. I walked down the stairs and got a corn dog, heating it up with some chocolate milk. Today was the first day of the actual Olympics, and boy was I excited! I turned on the t.v and immediately started cheering.

Soon after watching a few of the events, I began to watch the cycling. Britain was in the lead, and as soon as the cycler crossed the line, I shot up, screaming in happiness. The camera zoomed in to focus on the cyclers face, and I couldn't believe my mind. Biking down to a stop, his blonde hair dripping with sweat was my cousin, Arthur Kirkland. His emerald green eyes focused on the camera and he waved a hand right before a commercial came. "Oh him." I chuckled and leaned back into the couch, feeling a hand on my head. A smile formed on my face and I got up, "Antonio? You're home? I thought that you were at the Olympi-… Olympics…" I stared at the man, backing up a bit.

The man looked strange, he looked like Arthur… just he wasn't him. He had dusty rose hair with bright blue eyes, wearing a purple vest over a pink shirt, as well as yellow pants.

"'Ello, love, I hope you sleep well~" He chirped in a happy tone.

"Wh-What?" I stammered, but something came over my mouth and I blacked out.

"...?!..."

A sharp bump made my eyes shoot open, and I glanced back and forth, my breathing heavy. _Where was I? What's going on?! _I struggled a bit, gnawing down into the cloth around my mouth and feeling it rub the corners of my mouth raw. I started moving around my arms, noticing them bound together by rope. I stared at my legs, looking at the vulgar words written in permanent marker on my leg braces. I furrowed my brow and moved them, hissing at a gentle pain. I decided to stop while I was behind and gazed around, noticing where I was.

I was in a car that looked like a military van. There were curtains as the roof and the sides, the curtain at the back of the van fluttering as the vehicle moved. The car came to a sudden halt and I rolled over a bit towards the exit. I lay on my stomach, my eyes wide as I stared out of the curtain just barely. I sat up and began scooting out.

"Stop right there, idiota. Don't get any ideas." A rather familiar voice ordered. I froze, feeling my palms start sweating. Could it be? Was he back? Or… was he the cause of this.

"Nnhonnio?" I mumbled, unable to speak properly against the rope. I turned to face the man, my jaw would drop if it wasn't occupied. The man was almost like a twin to Antonio! Yet, he had longer black hair in a side ponytail with multiple scars all over his face. His eyes were bright yellow, as if like a cat's.

"I'm not your fucking wimp of a Spaniard, Antonio. I'm Diego, now sit tight." He scooted near me, averting his gaze away. I winced and felt the tears stream down and dampen the rope as I began to take short, detached breaths to keep from screaming. As we both grew quiet, I could hear two voices from the front of the car. They were both familiar, and made me more and more curious.

"Okay, okay~ Spainy! Go to the front with Luiciano! I'm taking over your 'shift'." A blonde haired man snickered in an Italian accent while he crawled into the back. He was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt with a blue striped scarf, pink shades on as well. His blonde hair was short and taken very well care of, with a strange curl out of the right side. Diego got up and headed to the front, mumbling something in Spanish, "Espero que sobreviva." I don't know what he said, but the ice in his voice made fear strike even harder into my soul.

The man grinned and sat in front of me, rubbing a hand on one of my knees, "Ciao, bella... I'm Michelangelo~ You seem to look lonely... Missing someone? That Spanish man you're living with. I think I see something happening there." He smirked gently and my eyebrows knitted together as I started gnawing down into the rope. He laughed loudly at my expression and murmured, "Don't be mad, I'm just playing with you... You know, you seem to be a bit out of his league..." My jaw relaxed a bit and I tilted my head to the left, "?".

"You see, I think you deserve better... don't you think he would be here by know if he truly cared? Why isn't he here? Why hasn't he shown up...? You're thinking this all, aren't you?" He questioned, cupping my face in his left hand, "I think you deserve someone like me... You are rather pretty, and I might just want you..." His eyes pierced through the shades, into me. It felt as though he were reading my soul, seeing what I had been through. He moved in closer, his hips pressing into mine. A blush grew hard on my face and I froze up, squirming. "I know what you want~" I began sweating and felt a scream building up as I felt his hand on my stomach. It slid up until-

_**Smack!**_

Michelangelo growled, looking over his shoulder at the man standing in front of him, "Don't do that to her..." It was the other Antonio, Diego, "You could taint her... And if Antonio gets her back, which I highly doubt, he wouldn't be very pleased to find her ruined by your filth..." He said it so bland, his expression not changing a bit as he spoke. The car had come to a stop as Diego pulled the man off me, dragging him out of the curtains at the back. I sat there in the quiet, by heart pounding loudly in my ears. I felt sick, that I was going to pass out, and I missed Antonio so much... That Italian man had got my mind working; what if he wasn't coming? What if he didn't know...? And would it be too late when or if he found out?

I stared over at the curtain as it opened, revealing a man that looked similar to my friend, Feliciano. I assumed he was the one the blonde had mentioned, Luiciano. He had very dark brown shot hair with a curl out of the left side of his head, a hint of magenta seeming to glow from the locks. His eyes were blood red, and he wore a brown military outfit. He scowled at me, grabbing my wrist and snarling in a quiet Italian accent, "Better now fall behind, bitch!" I cringed at the sound of him calling me a bitch, but allowed him to drag me out of the van. It was so bright out since I had been in the dim car for so long, I had to squint to keep my eyes from watering. Luiciano pulled me towards a large, stone made building and stopped in front of two wooden cellar doors in the ground.

He yanked it open and I got a glimpse of the stone steps downward, well, a small glimpse before I came in contact with them, face-first. He shoved me down and I fell to the bottom, landing on the hay covered stone ground. I sat up, blinking to get some dirt out of my eyes. I stared around the area, chills running through me as I focused on every little significant detail.

The room was large, hay all over the floor. There was only one window in the room, and just barely enough light came in to brighten the room enough. But my eyes wandered down… and landed on some chains. That's when I began to hyperventilate. The chains were just below the window, and one end was snapped sharp. I noticed dark red was splattered across the wall behind them, and my breath got caught in my throat as I realized what it was. _Blood._ Dried blood. Tears streamed down my face and I lay on the ground, biting the rope to keep from screaming and crying loudly. I needed to stay strong, Antonio would want it… But what if Antonio didn't care… I felt hopeless… There was nothing I could do…

_**Hi~! This is the awesome author here. I am just gonna give you all a fair warning. I um, in the next chapter, there**_**will****_ be blood_****_ and torture. I apologize if you are not fond of it, but it's just my style. Thank you for viewing, and please_ review!**** :D.**


	5. Torture

**Chapter Five**

_What's going on... Why am I here... Why do they want me..._ I just lay there, staring at the wall, drooling onto the rope in my mouth. My jaw ached and my wrists were bleeding from the rope around them. My gaze fell on the chains again and I shivered in fright of what the men could do to me with me against them.

Suddenly, I got an idea. I remembered that one end was snapped. I sat up, standing and limping to them. I turned around, bending down a bit to cut the rope off my wrists. I cracked my fingers and stretched a bit, feeling my shoulders pop. I looked up and my eyes widened, noticing the window above the chains. I could escape. I had a chance! I could live! I grabbed the chains quickly, gasping at the sudden shock from something stabbing into my hand. I groaned and backed up, my leg braces not allowing my knees to bend, so I fell back hard. I grimaced and looked at my left hand, noticing a deep gash along the palm. I clenched my fist, shaking my head and beginning to climb up the chains once more. My hands were sticky with sweat and blood, and pain racked through my nerves every other second as I grasped each different clamp. But I ignored the pain; I needed to escape.

I finally reached the small window, putting my bloodied hands on the frame and taking a deep intake of the fresh air through my nose. The window was small, but it was wide enough for me to fit through, hopefully. I might as well try, no point in just staying here to die... I pulled myself up, getting my torso out of the window. But suddenly, firm hands grabbed my hips and I gasped, getting yanked back and thrown to the floor. I slammed into the opposite wall, whining against the gag. My vision blurred for a while, but once it came back, I stared up at the man towering above me. He reminded me of one of the scary Russian guys from school, who always had an innocent smile yet an evil aura around him. Yet they differed in appearance much. This man had dark brown hair with a faint hint of red, his skin pale like Ivan's. He had on a long sleeved, black turtle neck with grey pants, blood splattered across one pant leg, his red eyes piercing down at me with annoyance. He spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"Bad idea. You just cause this little _problem_ to get worse for you, nice job." He grabbed my hair, knotting his fingers in the locks and yanking me up, making me scream in agony against the cloth around my mouth. Warm blood dripped down my chin as my skin was rubbed raw and tears streamed down, mixing with the blood. I grabbed at his wrist, digging my nails in and pulling back, wanting to scratch him up. It didn't really work; he just hissed and tossed me to the ground, slamming his foot down on my chest. I felt something crack, and I began to panic, finally noticing it was just my leg braces that he was stepping on with his other foot. Doesn't mean it didn't make me hurt and scream any less.

"You will learn your lesson." He snarled, kicking me to the other wall under the chains. The pain was just beginning to settle in, and I screamed loudly against the rope as he grabbed my blood covered shoulder. He pulled me up, holding me firm and crashing me into the wall. The mixed substance of my blood and tears dripped down my neck and onto my shirt, causing it to stick a bit to my skin. The man took out a metal pipe from no where and let me fall to the floor in a crumpled ball. My leg braces had cracked, and were cutting my skin. Blood spotted here and there on the plastic, making my brain seem to numb. But suddenly, something cold and metal slammed into the side of my face, making me fall to the side, limp like a rag-doll. The pain was insane, and made me want to twitch and hold a pillow close to me. But this man didn't want me to feel safe, he wanted me to have false hope, and I knew it. He reached down, cupping my face softly, "Look at me..." I didn't want to, I wanted to stay away from him. He was scaring me so much, but I knew I needed to do what he wanted... He growled and gripped my jaw, turning me to face him, "Look at me!" I stared into his eyes, tears streaming non-stop now. He grimaced as I felt something warm and sticky drip down my face. It smelled of iron and rust, making my head spin. He shoved me off, standing up and taking the blood splattered pipe, lifting my face up with it and staring at me. I then took it and slammed it into my chest, making my double over in pain, holding my stomach. I had given up; I couldn't take it. He could do whatever he wanted, I had nothing left to care about. I cried onto the hay, shaking my head and sniffling.

But something made me cry harder. He hadn't shown up... Antonio... His sweet, caring voice... I would never hear again. His caring, gentle touch... I would never feel. His holding, loving eyes... Never to gaze into mine again. I gripped some of the hay, staring up at the man. He didn't seem to have any caring for my pain, no care that I was empty inside. But he then mumbled something to me in a bland voice.

"You get break. But lesson will be back later." He turned and walked away out up the steps. He left me alone to cry, screaming against the gag. The pain was overtaking, and I suddenly felt sleepy. But I knew what it meant. _I shouldn't give in, but I feel so sleepy... I might as well... rest for a while...  
_

**Pain.**

It was unbearable. I awoke to me laying on my back, staring up at the cracked ceiling. I could feel my head on someone's knees, and I leaned my head back very slowly to stare at a familiar man. It was the first man I had seen, the one that was in my house. He was wearing a short sleeved light blue shirt with blood dotted here and there, as well as orange shorts. He was rubbing a cloth on the side of my face, humming quietly. I moved my jaw, shocked that the gag was gone now. I groaned, wanting to sit up. The man's eyes opened and the icy blue orbs focused on me, a smile forming as he helped me sit up. He turned me and smiled warmly, purring quietly.

"Are you okay? It feels like I sat there for an eternity just rubbing that dirty cloth on your cuts! Stupid Luiciano didn't give me a fully clean one, so I sadly had to clean it myself as best as I could..." I backed up a bit, feeling scared of him, but I also felt like I shouldn't. He was the only one who didn't seem to want to hurt me that much. He was so sweet and caring as it acted, ruffling my hair gently, "Aw you are a precious little cupcake~ I'm Oliver, pleased to meet you!" I stared at him, gulping and taking the cloth, holding it to my temple.

"... Nice to meet you..." My voice was raspy and quiet from being parched, and I rubbed my throat with my free hand. It felt horrible; I was so thirsty. "I'm... Melissa... Can you get me any water?" I asked, wincing a bit at the pain that surged through me with ever small movement. He furrowed his brow and leaned to me, rubbing my arm.

"I'll see if I can, please stay still. You'll only hurt more if you move." He beamed and stood, walking out of the room. I felt a little happier that someone wasn't beating me or calling me horrible names of anything like that. He seemed like Arthur, just Oliver was a tad nicer to me. I sighed and felt a pang of sadness shoot through my heart as I thought of something I had read not long ago...

_Letting go of someone dear to you is hard, but holding on to someone who doesn't even feel the same is much harder. Giving up doesn't mean you are weak.. It only means that you are strong enough to let go... _

I couldn't help but starting crying harder as I remembered more and more things, gripping my hands on the hay by my legs.

_It's tough, but I'll get used to it. Hope you're doing fine too.  
_

_I could fill a thousand pages, telling you how I feel, and still you wouldn't understand. So now I leave without a sound, except my heart shattering on the ground.  
_

_Trying to forget someone you love, is like trying to remember someone you never knew.  
_

_It's funny how someone can break your heart, but you can still love them with all the tiny pieces. _The last one made big tears start to fall, dripping onto my skin. I couldn't even hold in all of my cries of sadness. It was so true to me. Did Antonio not care anymore? He was so... so insensitive at times! Did he seriously care? He might have sounded sincere all those times, but he could have lied!

_It's funny how someone can break your heart, but you can still love them with all the tiny pieces._ I couldn't help but cry harder. The reason I did, was because I loved him. Yes, I loved him so much, and he didn't even know it! He loved that Italian person, I don't even know who! But I couldn't help but love him. He was so kind and sweet, and so stupid at times! I craved to see him again, I couldn't just let him slip away from me... At that moment, Oliver walked back in.

"I got your water- Melissa? Are you okay?" He gasped, heading over to my and bending down, rubbing my eyes with a tissue. "I... I got you some water. Please stop crying, it hurts me dearly to see you cry... Heh, reminds me of Al whenever he would come home from school and tell me he got hurt. Cried like a little baby, he did..." I laughed a little roughly, looking at my hands. He smiled sadly and coiffed my hair with a pink comb, smiling and holding out a water bottle.

"You know, you look... rather familiar. I have a cousin that I rarely see, and we rarely talk. She looks like you, just... she's a little more dark and gothic... You seem light and happy. I like you more than her, Melissa. Her name is Allison." I tilted my head, "Does that make us related? It seems like everyone here in another version of everyone I know in my life... That Diego guy... He reminds me of someone I really cared about..." I sighed and drank some of the water, feeling a little relieved as it dripped down my scratchy throat. "Ah, much better... Thanks."

"You are very welcome..." He pulled my into a very gentle hug and I closed my eyes, slowly hugging him back. The door flung open and we froze, I opened my eyes to stare at the man there. Luiciano and that Russian man was there, Luiciano glaring.

_**"Oliver! You **__**traitor!"**_He screamed and pointed at us, glaring at the Russian, "Nikolai! Get him away from her and let Diego take care of him, I'll get her on the chains!" The Russian, Nikolai, tore him away from me and out of my arms, dragging him off as he screamed for me. I reached forward to him, but a foot slammed up into my jaw and made me fall back, coughing up blood. The water bottle feel out of my hand and I lay there, twitching and staring wide-eyed. Luiciano kicked the bottle, making the liquid spill out and dampen the floor. He stepped on my legs, making me shriek as his fist hit my stomach. He glared down at me and whispered menacingly, "Nikolai went easy on you... But I promise you..."

I stared up at him, tears streaming down my face now as he finished.

"I will have no mercy."

_**~Hi it's me again. Um... I don't know if I'm gonna put as much blood in the next chapter as I did in this one. I mean like, really. I feel horrible beating up my own character. But we all do it some times, right? RIGHT?! D: I feel bad, so I might just die down on the torture. I might not show the part where Luiciano hurts Andorra. So hai, hope you enjoy the rest of this story! **_**_Please__ review._**


	6. Hopeless

**Chapter Six**

This was hilarious to me now. This was so funny. I felt so much pain jolting through me, and I knew that Luiciano wanted me to feel horrible. But it wouldn't work because of this. I felt empty inside. I had cried out all my tears, the only thing causing me to whimper slightly was Luiciano slashing the whip across my chest. I was leaning on my knees, my arms behind me as they were held to the wall by the chains. I could feel the blood dripping down my bare chest, only thing covering me was my bra. My skin was sticky and hot from all the blood, but I ignored it now, for I was used to it.

"You seem so _calm!_ Why not _scream?_" He growled, putting emphasis on the last words of each sentence as he brought the whip down on my stomach. I flinched gently, letting my head hang and my hair stay in my face. I watched as blood dropped onto the ground.

_Drip, drip, drip, drip._

Suddenly, the whipping came to a stop. I weakly lifted my head, feeling a head rush come on and blood dripped onto my lips. I licked them and coughed at the horrible taste. Luiciano was scowling at me, sweat dripping down his face as he hissed.

"I have been doing this for _so long! And I haven't gotten a single scream out of you!" _He took the whip and began whipping me over and over, chanting in an angry voice, "_Scream, dammnit! Scream! Scream you bitch!"_ I bit my lip, feeling my skin tingling from the horrible pain. I couldn't contain it as I yelled out, imaginary tears streaming down my face. If only I could give in. If only I could just give up. But it was physically impossible. I remembered something; it felt like déjà vu. That dream I had a few days ago. The people whipping me, yet it was only one. And the worst thing was… I couldn't wake up. I couldn't wake up and scream for Antonio. I could just allow it to happen. I only wanted to die now, why wouldn't he just end the pain? He caused enough. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Nikolai was there, staring blankly at us. Luiciano stopped abruptly and snarled, turning and whipping the whip at Nikolai.

"_Do not interrupt me!_" Nikolai lifted his arm, the whip wrapping around it so he blocked it. He unraveled the rope and tossed it back to Luiciano, who turned back to me, lifting the whip up. I looked back down and stared at my knees, waiting for the searing pain. But there was nothing. I looked up and saw that Nikolai had grabbed the handle of the whip over Luiciano's hand, both of them glaring at each other.

"Do not hurt her anymore. You got her to scream. That's what you wanted. We have more business to attend to." The Russian man murmured, snatching the whip out of the Italian mans hand. Luiciano hissed but turned away from me, walking up and out of the room. I stood there, staring at Nikolai. "I must say, I feel slight pity for you. But I do not care for your happiness. I just want my money once this is finished."

My body acted before my mind and I blurted out, "Please! L-Let me go now a-and I will pay you all the money I have! Every last cent! Just please, let me go-o-o!" I cried, closing my eyes and screaming out. I could just feel dejection radiating from him, but he just followed after and left behind Luiciano.

I relaxed my muscles, just hanging from the chains. My shoulders were sore; I ached to crack them so they didn't hurt so much. I just wanted to get out of here. I began to sing quietly; there was nothing else I really could do, was there?

"_What hurts the most was being so close... and having so much to say... watching you walk away. And never knowing what could have been... and not seeing that loving you... is what I was trying... to do..._" My voice cracked at the end and I began crying, "A-Antonio..."

Slowly, the door creaked open and I looked up, staring at Luiciano and Nikolai. Luiciano was holding a laptop, a dark smirk on his face. I didn't want to look at him. He was the devil now. And Antonio had been my guardian angel... But... if he was... why isn't he here? Luiciano's hating voice filled my ears as he spoke quietly.

"Oh.. you want to see her? Well, I bet she's very, very anxious to see you~" I lifted my head up to stare at him while he set the laptop on the floor in front of me, not letting me see the screen, only the back. He unplugged the headphones and then turned it to face me. I couldn't believe it... On the screen...

...was Antonio.

He was just sitting there in his hotel room, and I wouldn't care if he was in jail or in his room or on the beach, I missed him so much, just seeing him was enough.

He looked so perfect. He wasn't wearing anything special, he just looked like himself, so he was perfect. He looked shocked before he could realize that I was there. His face turned into a face of pure shock and fright before he screamed my name, "**_Melissa! Mi tomate! Are you_ okay?!**" He grabbed the screen of his computer, a few of his Olympic teammates looking over his shoulder and staring at me. I began crying, tears actually coming this time.

"Antonio! Please! S-Save me-" I was cut off by Nikolai's pipe slamming into the side of my face, making something feel as if it popped. My mind numbed and I couldn't feel anything, almost hear nothing. Almost since... I could still hear Antonio. He was screaming out to me. Telling me things like 'Hold on' and 'Don't give up'... But how could he say that... I already had.

"Please, Melissa! Don't give up!" Antonio cried as Luiciano picked up the laptop and smiled at the screen, "Oh, you are so stupid... You do know she has given up, right? Well... you took too long to figure out where she was, or figure out that she was even gone... So now... you lose her. Good job on keeping her safe. Click~" He then closed the laptop. I gasped and screamed, "No!"

"Shut up!" The Russian shouted and flogged the pipe into my ribcage. This pain was over taking and I just hung there by the chains until they were unhooked and I crumpled to the ground. Nikolai smirked and pulled me off the floor, "You're being moved. Better fall asleep so it doesn't hurt as much." I probably would have been able to sleep... if he hadn't said that. I couldn't only cry. Well.. at least the last thing I really saw that was burnt into my memory was Antonio... But suddenly the image began fading. I couldn't help but start screaming as he dragged me out to the car. Once Antonio's face had disappeared to a blur in my mind, I gave up everything. All the things people had told me... disappeared. I had no connections to this world. I was floating in a pool of pain, and nothing else mattered.

Nothing but the thought of what certain death would feel like.


	7. Interruption

UUUGGGHHHHH People. I am like. Fudge. I can't focus. I need some inspiration. I'll continue and make new stories after I get my fanficitons back on track. Thanks. I love you all who ever is following my stories. ;-; Thanks.

ASDFGHJKL: I am so sorry.


End file.
